15 Things to do In Wal Mart When You're Bored
by Nandemoii
Summary: [Prewar] Tolle, Kira, Sai and Kuzzey attempt to amuse themselves while Miriallia shops. Uh oh, this can't be good. [Complete]
1. Always use Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. Just for the hell of it, I'll let you in on a huge secret. I don't own Wal-Mart either. :Shock all around:

This is based off a forward that I got through e-mail; so technically, I don't own much of this plot either.

Setting: Sometime before the series started.

* * *

"Miriallia I'm bored!" Tolle whined, trying to be as annoying as possible.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Care. You were the one who wanted to come along, and you were the one who didn't want to run off with Kira, Kuzzey and Sai to do who knows what, so stop complaining."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it. If you're really that bored, go find the others. I'm almost done here." Tolle huffed and muttered something under his breath about girls, and how dating one was so pointless before turning away from her and wandered away from his favorite brunette. Miriallia had decided to go shopping for a few items that she needed, and her four best friends, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Kira had decided to come along. Being unable to dissuade them, she had let them come. It was times like these when Miriallia wondered why she bothered hanging out with guys. Sure there was Fllay, but she had her own group of friends that Miriallia was defiantly not welcome to join. So she stuck with her boys, and that was how she wound up in this situation, wandering around Wal-Mart looking for everything she needed well the others were off somewhere, most likely trying to get themselves kicked out. It had happened before. Kira had thrown a rubber ball in the general direction of the electronics department; they'd heard a crash and had been 'escorted' out of the building. After that, she left them to themselves, and avoided them at all costs. A while after the incident, Miriallia had decided it was worth getting kicked out just to see the sheepish look on Kira's face when she glared at him.

:Meanwhile:

Tolle had caught up with the other guys, and they were hiding in one of the clothes racks, plotting something.

"Kira, you and Kuzzey grab the items. Sai and I will scout the store for some, uh, unsuspecting victims." Tolle dished out the orders. Whenever Tolle and Sai were together, trouble was close behind. Some of the smaller stores in the mall would always remember them as the 'terrible two'. Oh yes, the tow of them had more then their fair share of encounters with mall security. So far, the group had made a list of fifteen things they would do today. It was a common practice among them. They would make up a list of things they wanted to do, and then see how many they could get done before they got kicked out. "Ready? Go!" Tolle shouted, obviously enthused by the action that was sure to follow. Kira and Kuzzey headed over to the health and beauty department, and began their search of the items of truth. Condoms. Their goal was to get 24 packs of condoms and put them into people's baskets. After their mission was accomplished, they would chose one or two and watch their reactions when they got to the till. Once they found what they were looking for, Kira and Kuzzey quickly grabbed pack after pack of condoms, earning them some strange looks from passing shoppers. Once they figured they had enough, they walked causally back to the clothes rack they'd been plotting in. Tolle and Sai were already there. Grabbing one to examine, Tolle gasped and grinned. "Kira, you're a genius. Flavored. Now that's something even I wouldn't have thought of. Let's see, cherry, grape, watermelon, whoa! Chocolate and whipped cream? Sometimes I wonder about your mind Kira." He purposely left Kuzzey out, knowing that it would make the boy feel extremely awkward, and then he would start to have second thoughts.

"Okay, so in the back near housewares there's a whole group of some snobby rich guys, probably some CEO's who are looking to redecorate their offices. I say we target them." Sai explained. Kira and Kuzzey nodded in agreement. "Okay, it's settled. Let's go!"

"Don't you think it would be more amusing if say, three people got eight then if twenty-four got one?" Kira asked

"You know what?" Tolle grinned, "You're right." After Tolle's confirmation of what they would do, they crawled out from under the rack again, and turned towards housewares. The quartet pretended to browse while edging closer and closer to the group of businessmen. Each of the four had six packs of condoms, and there were five men there, so one got a freebie. Tolle targeted a portly, balding man, dropping his six packs into the basket the man was holding as he edged by. The other three followed Tolle's example.

Once they got back to the clothes rack, which had been dubbed their 'base', they grinned at each other.

"What's next?" Tolle demanded more than asked. Kira pulled the list out of his pocket and smirked.

"We're going back to housewares. The alarm clocks are coming." Kira grinned.

* * *

A/N This story will have 15 shortchapters, one for each item on the list. I'm just writing this while I try to get my inspiration back for Your Revolution is a Joke. I'm also throwing an idea for a Fruits Basket one-shot around. If you want a summary, it's in my profile, along with all my other story ideas. 


	2. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the GSD complete collection, which is in the mail right now, coming straight to my house from eBay!

I don't feel like this story is my best piece of work, but it's just something to pass the time. If you wish to flame, go ahead. It's getting kind of cold in here anyways.

* * *

Miriallia hummed softly to herself as she wandered towards the snack department. She hadn't seen the guys at all since Tolle had left, and she was starting to wonder what they were up to. Last time they had run off for this long she'd been called down to the security office, and when security discovered she was younger than the rest of them, parents were called, and for some reason, she was the only one who had found the situation amusing. Usually they would send somebody to check in with her to make sure she wasn't getting suspicious. 

The quartet arrived in housewares and slid into the aisle next to the one with the businessmen. Sitting in front of their young, wondering eyes was the most amazing sight ever. There had to have been at least a hundred alarm clocks. All eyes were on Kira. He had always been extremely good at guessing numbers. He always won the jellybean count contests. He had tried to explain the 'simple' formula to his friends, but had given up when they looked at him like he was speaking some non-existents language. The boys were still convinced it was luck, and had tried to get him to enter the lottery on more than one occasion.

"Probably about one hundred and six clocks. Divide that by four and we have twenty-six and a half each." Kira stated, still awed by the sheer number of clocks.

"Alright men, you heard him. Get to work." Tolle ordered, glancing at his watch. "Set them to go of at 3:45. That gives us almost twenty-five minutes to set them all and run." Tolle snickered as he got to work. He and Kira were on one side of the aisle while Sai and Kuzzey were on the other. They had to work quickly if they wanted to get this done before they started going off.

Miriallia had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen and she knew it. If only she could find her guys before they got in trouble. It was hard to believe that she was actually the youngest of them considering she was by far the most mature. Sure every once in a while she would let loose and have fun, but she hated getting into trouble, so she was always considered the 'goody-goody' of the group. Though, her maturity had gotten them out of trouble more than once.

Tolle wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. They had three minutes to set the clocks and run, and still had six clocks left. They had made an agreement that if they couldn't get them all done by a minute and a half before they were set to go off, they would leave them, but of course, their male pride wouldn't let them leave them, so they raced, tapping the buttons like there was no tomorrow, desperate to finish the job they had so valiantly started.

"Done!" Tolle shouted gleefully as he finished the last one. They had made it, and with two minutes to spare. "Let's get out of here." The other three nodded in agreement and they took off, taking refuge behind a row of bikes, wedged between Barbies and toy cars. Watching one of the clocks they could see, they mouthed a countdown to each other, starting from fifteen and working down to zero. Kuzzey watched a stick thin woman who happened to be browsing in the aisle right next to the clocks jump as soon as the alarms started to go off. O few people shrieked and a child started crying while the guys giggled like schoolgirls as they pranced back to their base.

Miriallia cursed to herself as soon as she heard the ringing. She knew exactly what had caused it. Well, not what, butshe knew who.Those guys were going to get it when she got a hold of them. Little did she know, the adventures were just beginning.

* * *

A/N Well, there's the second chapter. The thirdshould be out soon. 

I'm not sure of their exact ages, but I like the idea of Miriallia being youngest. Kuzzey would be second, Kira would be oldest and Tolle would be second oldest. (That's how it is in my mind.) If anybody knows their actual ages, would you mind telling me? Thanks!

-Phoenix-


	3. Don't Forget the Juice!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda. Zilch. Diddlysquat. You get the idea?

Thank you to everybody who told me ages. I think I will keep them the way they are for this story, but I will keep them in mind for future stories.

* * *

The female security guard looked extremely annoyed when she walked away from the alarm clocks. She had been forced to turn off every single one of them. Wasn't that the workers job? Not that it really mattered now. Either way, she had a terrible headache. As she wandered away she couldn't help but wonder what her head would feel like if she had been a coordinator. She often envied them, but would never say so. Speaking in such a manner during a war wouldn't be a very good idea.

Miriallia glanced around frantically. They hadn't been there for more than forty-five minutes and already they had done something extreme. Things could only get worse and she knew it. Being around them could be stressful, but being away from them could be even more so. If she kept this up, she'd be bald by forty.

Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Kira managed to get back to their 'base' without Miriallia noticing them. They were sure she would have heard the noise, and she would have figured it out almost immediately. If she found them, their fun would be over before it even started, and they couldn't have that.

"Okay, next we have to," Sai trailed off as he looked over Kira's shoulder at the list. Now, this was hard to do because, if you have ever hidden inside a clothes rack, you'll know they weren't designed for space or comfort, and Sai, being on an angle to Kira's right, had to lean behind said brunette and then weave himself around his shoulders. Simply put, it was quite the experience. "Hmm… Now this could be interesting." Sai continued. "If we get caught we'll have to pay for the item in use. Did anybody bring money?" He asked while looking around as best he could. From what he could see, everybody was shaking their heads no, although he could only see Kuzzey with his peripheral vision, and the movement could possibly be a nod. "Okay, so if we get caught Miriallia will have to pay, and if I've learned anything from our past experiences," Kira snorted and Tolle muttered something that sounded like 'Learn? Him?' followed by a snicker. "It is that Miriallia is not exactly sunshine and lollipops when she has to bail us out. Therefore, this mission involves stealth and surreptitiousness."

"Aren't Stealth and surreptitiousness the same thing?" Kira asked innocently.

"You know what that means?" Tolle asked incredulously. Kuzzey just stared.

Kira was getting nervous. He had a feeling Kuzzey was catching onto his little secret. The way he just stared at him as if he were examining an insect whenever Kira did something that most naturals couldn't do without a lot of training made him anxious. He would just have to hope to every got that ever existed that Kuzzey wouldn't confront him. If he did, he would have a lot of explaining to do. Not that they would care, although some may be a little hurt that he kept it from them.

"So, Kuzzey you go get the item and we'll wait here, okay?" Sai ordered. Kuzzey nodded, still contemplating all the evidence he had gathered from all their 'shopping trips' they'd had. He was so close to being sure, but that little bit of doubt in his mind kept him from confronting Kira. Silently, he pulled himself up and carefully stepped out of the 'base'. Staying aware of his surroundings, Kuzzey made his way to the food department. He wandered up and down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. Tomato juice. Perfect. He quickly grabbed a bottle and hurriedly made his way back to the clothing department. Once safe at the base, the four boys made eye contact and grinned. Tolle took the bottle from Kuzzey and carefully twisted it open, wincing when he heard a loud pop from the freshness seal being broken. Looking around the group, he designated Sai as the sole one who would carry out this mission. Nodding to show he understood, Sai bravely took the bottle from Tolle's grasp and headed out. Making sure he was a ways a way from the base, he inconspicuously tipped the bottle slightly, leaving a thin trail of red behind him. Making his way carefully to the washrooms, he trailed the juice behind him until he was standing at the entrance to the ladies room. Acting quickly, Sai dropped the bottle and kicked it into the washroom before breaking out into a all out sprint, not stopping until he was safely inside his haven that was the base.

Miriallia froze when she saw the trail of red leading from the stationary department to the girls' washroom. Those guys were going to get it when she found them. Her anger turned into light giggles when she noticed the train just 'happened' to make a stop through the feminine hygiene aisle. She couldn't decide if the one who pulled this prank deserved a pat on the back or a slap on the face. Either way, they would get the slap.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, 'Code 3 Total Chaos'. 


	4. Code 3 and Condoms

Disclaimer: If I could, trust me, I would. But I don't, so I'm stuck with dreaming about it.

I'm posting this today because I won't be around at all tomorrow.

* * *

The sales associate glared at the red trail that led into the washrooms. Mop in hand, he grudgingly started his job. It would have been fine if it hadn't involved entering _that_ place. It was wrong, it was disgusting, and if his dream religion existed, it would be against it to do such a humiliating thing. He had to enter the _ladies room_. And not as a sexy playboy, but as the nerdy janitor. As he moved forward he considered all the other things he could be doing, and of everything on his list, this was most certainly near the bottom.

"Ready for this?" Kuzzey asked Kira, looking around cautiously. The brunette nodded and took a deep breath before heading towards a sales associate. He couldn't have been more than ten feet away when Tolle's yell made him freeze.

"HOLD IT _RIGHT _THERE! DON'T MOVE AT ALL!" Tolle shouted, drawing some unwanted attention to himself. It didn't matter though. He had to get Kira back to them before they missed all the action. Kira had apparently gotten the idea and made his way casually back to them.

"What the hell was that all about?" He hissed at his three friends, "What if Miriallia had heard you? What if she did? And we haven't even gotten to the best one yet!"

"Calm down Kira. We'll deal with Mir if we need to, but you do not want to miss this." Tolle soothed while pointing towards one of the checkout counters. Kira adjusted his gaze and immediately caught on to what Tolle had made such a fuss about. There were five businessmen standing in line at the till. Kira grinned and pulled them towards the counter. They needed to get a good look at this. One of them had just moved up and was picking things out of a basket and placing them onto the counter. He lifted a small white box and placed it onto the counter absentmindedly. He did the same with four others, but when he pulled out final box he actually glanced at it and tensed. From where they were sitting, Kuzzey, Sai, Tolle and Kira could see the cashier was trying her best not to laugh. The businessman looked like he was about to explode, and started screaming at the cashier. Her smirk immediately disappeared, and was quickly replaced with a frown. The same thing happened with three others, while one just smiled apologetically and walked away. By the end of it all the cashier looked like she was about to cry, and she probably was. However, the culprits didn't notice this, as they were too busy laughing. Once they got over their laughter Kira stood up and headed over to finish what he had almost started.

Miriallia leaned her back against a wall near footwear and groaned. There had been a commotion near the exit, and she was just waiting for her name to be called over the loudspeaker.

"Umm, excuse me sir." Kira told the first sales associate he found. "I've been told that there is a code three in the pet supplies department." The whole time Kira managed to keep a matter-of-fact, business-like tone before he turned and walked away.

This really wasn't his day. First he'd been forced to clean up some godforsaken mess, and now he had been told there was a code 3. And as if it couldn't be any worse, it just had to be in with the animals. Glaring at nothing in particular, he made his way to the pet supplies department.

The four boys watched in fascination as the emotions raced across the sales associates face before he rushed off towards the pet supplies department. They had been expecting a reaction that would tell them exactly what a 'code 3' was, but they had no such luck. They followed close behind, anxious to know what would happen, stopping a few feet away hiding behind a row of birdfeeders.

He was confused. After he had rushed over to the 'code 3 zone', he didn't see anything remotely like a code three. In fact, all the aisles in the department were void of people. Unless, no, it couldn't be. Had this all been a prank? No, it couldn't be. Not on the worst day in the universe. Things couldn't possible have gotten any worse. Growling (or at least attempting to) He shouted to whoever was listening, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN KID WITH THE TEMPER TANTRUM?" before collapsing on the floor in sobs.

Looking at each other, they silently agreed to head back to the base. With a yell like that, people were sure to think something suspicious was going on. Including Miriallia. They had finished what they had started, and that was all the closure they needed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I had no idea what a 'code 3' was, if it even existed, so I used the first thing that came to mind. 


	5. Operation: Hold Me

Disclaimer: Ah, the things I would do if I owned it…

* * *

On their way back to the base, Sai grabbed a yellow and brown bag, figuring it would save him some time for the next mission. They were almost one-third of the way done, which was close to their old record of three-fifths of the way down their list. Oh yes, they were getting excited.

Miriallia sighed as she slid herself into the rather cramped space. Her guys had somehow managed to avoid security, so she had decided to take matters into her own hands and track them down herself. She had seen them leave from inside a clothes rack, and figured it was their hideout. So there she was, curled up under a rack of clothes, wondering how to handle the situation. She could yell at them, and get them kicked out of the store, but Tolle had been the one driving, and if she got him mad she could very well be walking home. He had done it before, driving away laughing. It had been raining that day too. She could also just tell them it was time to leave, but that punishment didn't seem severe enough. Leaning her head back against a metal pole, Miriallia sighed. Shopping days were always long. Wasn't even sure why she put up with them.

Tolle smirked and held a snicker back when he saw tufts of light brown hair sticking out of the base. He had to admit, Miriallia was good, and for that she deserved something great. The others had noticed Tolle's smirk and quickly caught on. Tolle went in first, sneaking behind the space he assumed Miriallia was occupying.

She screamed. Not really loud, it was more of a yelp than a scream. Something… something _wet_ had just hit her neck. It was persistent, it was warm, it was… She froze. Tolle was kissing her neck very affectionately. In front of their friends. Miriallia had always been shy about showing affection in public, but this was really pushing her limits. Scrambling out of the clothes rack, she faced him, putting on her best glare.

Tolle had always loved how cute Miriallia was when she was mad. Like right now, she would have looked threatening, but the cherry blush that covered her face kind of ruined the effect. Kira came up behind her while she was distracted with Tolle and wrapped an arm around her neck in a mock headlock and whispered something about her having to be punished for infiltrating their base. The whole time Sai and Kuzzey were laughing at her.

Finally being released from Kira, Miriallia spun around to glare at the others, losing her balance and falling into Tolle's arms in the process. Today was definitely not her day. "How's my princess doing today?" Tolle asked her, not bothering to lower his voice. Miriallia rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I hang out with you?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because it's either us or Fllay's army of clones." Tolle told her without missing a beat. Sai quickly objected to this, defending his long-time crush.

"Enough already." Kuzzey intervened. "Sai, are you ready for 'Operation: Hold Me.'?" He asked.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Miriallia interjected.

"You're probably right there." Tolle confirmed while putting his arm around her waste.

"Yeah, I have it." Sai told the rest of them. After discussing it further, Miriallia got the general idea of what they were planning to do, and after deciding it wasn't destructive, decided to let them complete one last task. With some rather dramatic farewells, Sai headed to the customer service counter, bag in hand.

"Um, Hi miss," Sai started when he reached the front of the line, "Uh, could I put this on hold?" He asked her while showing her the bag. It was all he could do not to crack up when he saw the look on her face.

"You want me to- to put a bag of- of M&M's on hold? I don't think that will be necessary sir. I can assure you we have plenty, and they don't sell very quickly."

"But I need _this_ bag." Sai insisted. "It's really important. The customer is always right, correct?" He continued, losing his cool façade when he saw the emotions running across her face. She sighed. Customers were so weird these days.

"Alright." She told him with a sigh. "What name should I put it under?"

"My name is, Porky McPorkpork!" He declared before scurrying off to the base, leaving a very confused sales associate sitting at the customer service counter.

* * *

A/N: I know I took a while, but I have a good excuse. I was just about to sit down and write this when my GSD complete collection came, and I had to watch it! But then I was feeling guilty about not updating this, so I stopped (at the end of ep 46) and came here to update. Updates will be slower until Thursday. Science fair is coming up (we're being forced into it by our science teacher) and we were only given 2/3 of the time recommended, so as you can tell, we're a little rushed. 


	6. Caution!

Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to post this every chapter? Fine… I own nothing… well, I do own my computer, but that's definitely not equivalent to the Gundam SEED series.

A/N: I am so anxious to finish this story! You see, I have the _perfect _idea for an epilogue, and I can't wait to get it done. This 'challenge' doesn't involve much action, so for your amusement and mine, I've added in some more Miriallia torture. :Evil grin:

* * *

"Okay guys, you've had your fun, but we're leaving before you do anything you might _really_ regret." Miriallia commanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"But Mir-chan!" Tolle whined, purposely using the nickname he knew she hated most.

"Tolle, if one more word comes out of that black hole you call a mouth, I swear you'll never be able to speak again." She said in the iciest voice she could muster.

"But I thought black holes sucked thing's-" He stopped when he saw the look she shot him.

"Your mouth sucks in food like there's no tomorrow." She cynically explained.

Sai had to admit, Miriallia did have a point. Tolle could eat almost anything that was put in front of him. It was actually really revolting sometimes. The speed and amount he ate added to the gross-factor.

Miriallia walked confidently in the direction of Tolle's car; sure she had won the argument. Unfortunately for her, she was oblivious to her friends evil plotting. Before she could blink, she was picked up and spun around to face the store, only to be carried in the direction of the entrance.

"Kira! What are you doing? TOLLE!" Her cries went unnoticed by her friends as she was carried towards the store. "Let me go!" She shrieked, struggling to get away from Kira's unrelenting grip.

"Aw, come on Mir." Tolle said, "We just want to have some fun, and you're ruining it. Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun isn't the point. Maturity is, and you seem to be lacking in that department." Miriallia countered, keeping her voice raised.

"Now, now, keep it down Mir. You don't want to make a scene, do you?" Tolle asked, almost as if he was scolding a small child. They were in the store now, and receiving some strange looks. Kira mumbled something about her injuring her ankle when they walked past.

"Kira!" Miriallia hissed, "Put me down right now!" He just ignored her, and placed her down in their base. Looking around, she noticed Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey were missing. "Where are-" Her question was answered when she felt something tugging at her wrists. "Wha?" She gasped in realization. Tolle was tying her wrists to the clothes rack. "Hey!"

"Now, we'll be continuing our fun. Feel free to call for help, but you'll have a fair bit of explaining to do to whoever finds you." Tolle grinned before kissing her lightly on the nose and exiting the rack.

"Tolle!" She whispered as loud as she dared. He was gone. "Kira? Sai? Kuzzey!" They had all left her there, tied to the bottom of a clothing rack. What if there was a fire and she couldn't get free? They were really pushing their luck this time. Miriallia would get her revenge. Oh yes, she would. She just had to figure out what it would be.

"Do you think we went a little far?" Kuzzey asked, getting nervous at the idea of an angry Miriallia.

"She'll get over it." Tolle assured. He would get in the most trouble. He always did, no matter what happened Miriallia always managed to put the most blame on him, but he honestly didn't care. It was worth it.

"I believe it's your turn, Kuzzey." Tolle changed the subject. "You get an easy one." Once they had gone over the plan, They split up, Sai, Kira and Tolle going back to Miriallia and Kuzzey going off to finish his assignment.

Kuzzey froze when a patch of bright yellow caught his eye. There it was, his ticket to pride. A wet floor sign. He had gotten off easy with this one. Hastily picking it up, he headed back to the base, but passed it and kept walking. Once he was a fair distance away, but still in the clothing department, he cleverly set it down and walked off.

The sales clerk was folding and hanging clothes, humming softly to himself when he tripped over something. Picking it up, he stared at it. What was a wet floor sign doing on a carpeted area?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I took a while to update, but I'll try to get these out faster now. The next one is going to be really amusing, and probably longer to. 


	7. Camp Pillow

Disclaimer: I wish… but my wishes never come true, so nope, I don't own anything.

:Stares at marshmallow: Aww, every chapter I expect a flame to come, so I get all my s'more stuff ready, but them I never get anything to light my fire with. Come on! If you absolutely hate my story, don't just sit back and do nothing! Flame me so I can make my damn s'more!

* * *

Miriallia glared at them. They had come back fairly quickly, and had been sitting across from her ever since. Her gaze had been locked on them ever since. If looks could kill, Kira, Tolle and Sai would have died many times over in a matter of seconds.

Sai had to admit; Miriallia would have looked quite threatening if she wasn't tied to a clothes rack. They were all very aware of the hell there would be to pay when they released her, but it would be worth it. They now actually stood a chance of completing their list. If they did that, there would be a huge celebration, which would of coarse, involve shopping, and that would leave them with an extremely unhappy Miriallia.

Kuzzey shoved through the shirts and jeans towards his friends. "I'm done. We can start on the next one now." It would be risky, and there was an extremely good chance they would be kicked out for it, but what was life without risks?

"Alright, Sai, Kuzzey, you two come with me. Kira, you move Mir. Alright?" Tolle ordered, once again taking control of the situation.

"Wait, move me? Where are we going? What are you planning? I want an answer _right_ now." Tolle just grinned and winked before ducking out of their base. Kira moved behind her and untied the dog leash they had used to tie her to the pole, somehow managing to keep her wrists together, despite her struggles.

Miriallia sighed when she was once again pulled into Kira's arms. He looked so scrawny. How could he be so strong? Sighing, she gave up on thinking and went back to struggling with her bonds. Oh yes, she would get out. She was the Houdini of the Cosmic Era. Nothing could keep her in –or out- for long. Glancing at where they were headed, she noticed Tolle jogging towards her. How come nobody was looking at her? Wouldn't anybody find it suspicious? Apparently not.

"Hey Kira, The guys need your help. I can take her from here." Tolle said once he reached them. Kira nodded and set her down on her feet, ensuring Tolle had a good grasp on the leash before he let go. They were treating her like a prisoner. It was actually kind of funny. "Aright Mir, you're not walking. Nope, too dangerous for a pretty girl like yourself." Tolle winked at her before reaching behind her knees and picking her up. "Wow, maybe I shouldn't have force fed you all those fries. I don't know where you put it, but damn you're heavy." Miriallia glared, and finally got her hands out of whatever had been holding her.

"Did you just call me fat?" She demanded, getting ready to show him that his kitten had some claws.

"Wha-? No! Not at all! I'm just saying you're heavy,"

"Same thing jerk-off!" She cried before pushing herself out of his arms. Unfortunately for her, she managed to get her feet caught in the leash, causing her to lose her balance and go tumbling to the floor. Tolle looked at her, and immediately deciding he valued his life more than his pride, made a mad dash to the area he had left Kuzzey and Sai in.

Miriallia groaned. When she got up she would personally see to it that Tolle never reproduced. Maybe she should pick up an extra sharp knife to do the job with. A voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Do you need a hand?" A rather soft voice asked. She looked up and her eyes locked with red. It was a boy, not somebody who worked at the store, a customer. He had amazing red eyes, and hair that was so brilliant she couldn't tell if it was blue or black, although most of it was covered by a white hat that she could only describe as cute. Smiling at him she nodded. He offered his hand and she took it.

"Um, thanks a lot, but I should really be finding those guys before they get us into too much trouble." She told him, sending him one last smile before heading off in the general direction Tolle had gone in. Whoever that guy was, she really hoped she'd be able to meet him again someday.

"Uh, I kinda lost our prisoner." Tolle sheepishly told the others. Sai sighed, Kuzzey groaned and Kira almost laughed.

"Whatever. I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while, but now, let's get this show on the road." Kira tried to reassure Tolle, while pointing at the six-man tent they'd managed to set up in a rather large open area. Tolle nodded and quickly crawled in. Kuzzey followed, and then Sai, with Kira taking up the end.

"Okay, who wants to recruit first?" Sai asked.

"Nobody ever _wants _to recruit. Why don't we just all do it at once? We can all stand on different sides." Kuzzey pointed out. The others nodded, and headed out. Tolle took the front, where he was bound to get the most people, while Kuzzey took the back side, hoping not to get anybody. Sai and Kira covered the sides.

"Come one, come all to the most amazing experience ever! For just one pillow, you can see all the wonders of the amazing tent of surprises! Just head over to bedding, grab a pillow of your choice, and then come on down!" Tolle cried, using his best 'announcer's' voice. Kira and Sai were calling similar things, while Kuzzey was just standing there, hoping nobody would notice him.

Tolle grinned like a maniac at everybody who passed by, but keeping an eye peeled for… that. "Hey! We've got trouble in aisle 7!" He warned the others. It was now every man for himself. None of them wanted to be caught by the sales associate who had surely been called down to check out the commotion. They broke away and ran back to the base.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm not too happy with this chapter. Reading it over, it's not as funny as I was hoping it would be. I'm pretty sure the last one will be the funniest; at least, that's what I'm hoping. I'll try to get back into once-a-day updates, but I've been loaded with homework lately, so no promises.

And a virtual cooking to whoever can guess who it was Miriallia ran into. I made it pretty obvious. I have absolutely no reason for putting him there, but I have a good reason for _why_ he was there.


	8. Don't Go There

Disclaimer: I'll own everything the day llama's take over the world.

This is an extremelyshort chapter. Less than a page long, but meh.

I feel like I'm losing my touch. None of the chapters I write seem to be funny. Maybe I should stick to one-shots. Meh. I promisy all of you I will finish this story no matter what!

* * *

Miriallia sighed. She had been heading towards the camping department when she had heard Tolle yelling something about pillows, and had quickly changed her mind about stopping them. Instead, she had gone to the kitchenware's department and started examining knives. She'd found a few that looked thick enough to cut through anything, and by anything, she meant _anything_. Oh yes, she would get her revenge. 

Tolle grinned and high-fived Sai. They had pulled off one of the hardest things on their list, and Miriallia hadn't even interrupted. They were definitely getting better, but they faced a problem. Who would do the next challenge? They all wanted to, but it was a solo expedition. Sai had done the M&M's challenge; Kuzzey had moved the wet floor sign, and Kira had done the 'code 3', so if they went by who'd done what, it was Tolle's turn. The others had argued this, claiming that what they'd done had been small compared to this one. They bickered and squabbled over it for a while, until eventually Tolle managed to convince the others he was the one worthy of the challenge. Bowing low to them, he spun on his heel and bravely made his way towards an area he was sure he'd be able to find a sales associate. The pharmaceuticals area. Sure enough, when he got there, there were at least three female associates there, chattering and giggling. So annoying. Sighing, he wandered in, and started examining what was on the wall. Sure enough, one of the associates approached him quickly and asked him if she could help him. He immediately tensed, turning slowly around, making sure his lower lip was quivering. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at her before running towards the base.

The sales associate stared at the back of the psychotic boy. She couldn't lose her job for this, could she?

Miriallia sighed when she heard the scream. Nothing could stop the boys today. They were on a roll and wouldn't stop until they had tortured every single worker in the store.

* * *

:Hands cookie to everybody who got it right: yup, it was Shinn Asuka. I guess everybody who has seen Destiny got an unfair advantage, but meh. Why was he there and not on earth? Well, whose to say hewasn't on Heliopolisbefore he moved to earth? Will Mayu show up? In person? Highly unlikely. Will she be mentioned? If Shinn shows up again then most likely. 


	9. Fresh for the Picking

Disclaimer: points around room: Do I look rich to you? Didn't think so.

Just incase any of you forgot, the ideas for these pranks are not mine, but the ideas of whoever created the forward I received. I may alter them slightly for plot's sake, but the general ideas are the same.

Wow, I've passed the 50 review point. I never expected that to happen. So thanks to everybody who reviewed! (I'll mention everybody's names at the end of the story)

* * *

Tolle returned to the base grinning like a mad man. The expression on the worker's face had been priceless. He was so glad he'd been the one to pull that prank. Hopefully he'd be able to pull a few other pranks before their list was complete. They only had seven left, meaning they were past the halfway point. "Not bad Tolle, not bad." Sai stated with a grin. "We could hear your scream from here. You seriously sounded like a psycho." 

"He's right." Kuzzey piped up, "Maybe he's on to something." Was Kuzzey implying that…? No, he couldn't be. But the way Kira snorted with laughter, and the way Sai seemed unable to make eye contact… Had Kuzzey just called him a psycho?

"I don't know, the look Miriallia had on her face before I left made me think she was more psycho than I am… although, she could pull off psycho killer a lot better than plain psycho." Tolle reasoned, pretending to be serious. He wasn't quite sure if what he'd said had even made sense, but it sounded funny.

"Oh! I know that look! The one when her eyes get all wide and she looks like she's about to grab the nearest sharp object and slit your throat? You're a smart man Tolle, running away like that." Kira told him while patting him on the back.

"Who said I ran away?"

"You said Miriallia had her 'Psychotic Killer' look and then you left. I am quite capable of putting 2 and 2 together."

"But…"

"Who cares? I believe it's the next challenge is between Kira and I if I'm not mistaken." Sai tried to smooth things over.

"What about me?" Kuzzey whined.

"You've already done 2, and Tolle just did one, so that leaves Kira and I." Sai reasoned. Kuzzey sighed.

"You take it Sai, I'm not in the mood for that right now." Kira told him, really meaning he wanted to finish his discussion with Tolle.

"Okay, be back in a few." Sai called with a wave.

Miriallia looked discreetly at the stainless steel scissors. It would be so much easier to just slice instead of sawing or hacking. Or maybe she should look at the kid's scissors, just to make the boys suffer more. She grinned evilly. Either way, she would get her revenge.

Sai looked around. He had to find one that was out of the way, but would still have the desired effect. Looking around, he spotted it. It was perfect. Out of the way, and at an angle that would hide what he was actually doing from any innocent bystanders. Not only that, but it was the perfect height, pointing directly at his face and close enough that his actions would be clear. Oh yes, this would be fun.

Miriallia had narrowed it down to a pair of extremely dull kiddy scissors, incredibly sharp stainless steel scissors, and a butcher knife. After much consideration she decided that the kiddy scissors had been designed so they would not cause bodily harm, and had put them back. She wouldn't be able to do much damage with something that couldn't cut through human flesh. So she just had to decide between the scissors and the knife. The knife would be easier to cut with, but the scissors would ensure that she didn't cause _too_ much damage. She didn't want to kill the guys, just castrate them.

The over-weight security guard leaned back in his chair, scratching his balding head and was about to pop a burger in his mouth when something on one of the screens caught his attention. There was somebody staring at camera 3. Whoever it was seemed to be examining his reflection in the camera. He was posing in front of it, flexing his biceps, trying some rather provocative poses, and even doing some downright rude gestures. Leaning back, he stuffed half the burger into his mouth while reaching for his super sized Coke. He always enjoyed the shows some of the customers put on. The security guard was about to take a sip when the figure in the camera started doing something to his face. At first it was hard to tell, but there was no doubt about it. Whoever was looking at the camera was picking his nose.

Sai wiped his hand on the nearest thing he could find, that being a stuffed animal in the toys department. It had been disgusting, but worth it if just for the sake of imagining the expression on the face of whoever had been watching.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm saying this every chapter. (Maybe because I am…?) But I really feel like the chapters are no longer funny, and I'm losing my touch. Other readers have agreed with me on this, but they're still encouraging me to finish this story, and I am grateful for your support. As much as I'm trying to improve these chapters, I'm not really feeling the hilarity lately. It doesn't feel like writers block as much as… I don't know, the need for a change? It might be my school life interfering. When I started this story, everything in my life was great, but lately things haven't been going so well. I failed a science test, and got a 54 on a math test, which is odd since my average in math was 85, and science seems really easy to me. So, my life hasn't been that funny, and that might be affecting the humor level in my story. I only have 6 chapters left, and possibly an epilogue, but I might combine that with the last chapter. I **_will_** finish this story. I promise every single one of you that, and if I break my promise feel free to come out here and slap the shit out of me. 


	10. Hunting For Pills

Disclaimer: I can only think of so many witty comments telling you that I own nothing!

* * *

Sai glared at his offensive finger the whole time he was meandering back to the base. It felt odd, kind of sticky, and extremely contaminated. He had always been rather sanitary and had no idea what had compelled him to act the way he had. As he neared the base he heard shouts coming from beneath the clothes rack.

"I'm telling you for the hundredth time already! I. DID. NOT. RUN. AWAY! She was the one who ran off!"

"We've been over this! She wouldn't run away if she could strangle you!"

"Well, maybe something's wrong with her, but I'm telling you, I did not run away. She's just a girl. I could've handled her." Sai sighed and shook his head. If Miriallia had heard that last comment, Tolle's heart would have been cut out and fed to him. She had been known to do some crazy things when she was enraged or offended, and that comment would have both offended and enraged her. If she ever found out about it, Tolle would be a dead man. Deciding the situation had gone far beyond Kuzzey's control, He pushed some of the clothing away and ducked into the base.

"It doesn't really matter who did what. The point is that we're all alive even though Miriallia isn't in the best mood, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way." Sai spoke up, alerting them to his presence.

"Uh, hi." Kuzzey waved slightly. Tolle looked annoyed, and Kira appeared rather relieved.

"Whose up for the next challenge? I'd say this one goes to Kira. It seems to suit him." Sai broke the awkward silence that had followed his interruption. Sai nodded his approval, and Kuzzey grunted. Kira sighed. "And if I don't want to?" He inquired. "You'll do it anyways." Tolle ordered. Sending a hopeful look in Kuzzey's direction, Kira slowly backed out of the rack. Kuzzey looked away, feeling guilty for making Kira do it, but not wanting to face Tolle's wrath. Said brunette was still upset about being accused of running away.

Miriallia was staring intently at the two potential weapons, as if she was hoping one would miraculously jump into her hand shouting 'Pick me! Pick me!' But to no avail. It seemed as if she would have to resort to the old-fashioned way of actually weighing her options. Sighing and looking to the right, hoping to see the answer there, she saw an extremely cute white hat. It was the guy who'd helped her up. "Uh, hey, you." She called out to him. He spun around to face her. "Um, hi, I met you earlier. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He pointed out. Rolling her eyes, she showed him her two choice weapons.

"Which do you think can inflict more pain?"

"Uh, what do you plan to do with them?" He asked sounding almost nervous.

"Let's just say male pride is the root of all evil and how proud can a man be if he can't really prove he's a man?" She stated, trying to be as vague as possible.

Shinn wasn't sure whether to answer and back away slowly, or grab his crotch and run away screaming like a six-year-old girl. He knew one thing for sure; he did not want to get on this girl's bad side. "Well, er, I'm not sure… I'm not exactly experienced in this area." Noticing the depressed look that crossed her face when he answered, he felt the need to help her with her decision. "I guess both of them combined could be pretty painful." He pointed out.

Kira wandered over to the hunting department, wanting to prolong the inevitable as long as was humanly possible, but all great things must come to an end, and so did Kira's freedom. He looked through the glass at the assortment of guns the store had. Pretending to be interested, he browsed up and down the counter, pausing every once in a while to stare at one that caught his eye. "Can I help ya?" A voice asked from behind the counter, making Kira jump in surprise. Taking a deep breath he tried to convince himself he could go through with the plan.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Can you tell me where the uh, anti-depressants are?" He asked, trying to sound sincere. Glancing up, he suppressed a grin when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Um, down there, four aisles down take a right and keep on going until you get to personal health. I suggest you get a rather," The man paused to cough, " strong prescription." Kira nodded his thanks and quickly walked in the direction opposite the way he'd been pointed, ignoring the calls he was getting from the man.

Miriallia couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. Of coarse! She could use both on Tolle, and figure out which caused the most pain and then use that weapon on the others. "Thanks so much…" She trailed off not knowing his name.

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

"Miriallia Haww." She smiled at him. "Well, thanks for that. Sorry if things got a little… weird. My friends got a little out of control." Things were starting to get awkward.

A little? If they got castrated when they were a little out of line, what would happen if they were way out of line? Shinn shuddered at the idea. Looking over his shoulder, he heard his name being called. Mayu. Sighing, he turned back to Miriallia. "That's my sister calling. I should probably be going."

"Yeah, I should get back to searching for my boyfriend." She told him. Boyfriend. Of coarse she was taken. Not that he liked her or anything. She was a natural. Things couldn't work out.

"Well, see you around." He told her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Bye" She whispered softly to him.

* * *

I think I made Miriallia and Shinn click a little too well. After I'm done this, I think I'll write a one-shot about what I think would happen if Shinn saw the pictures Lunamaria took of the meeting between Miriallia, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli in Destiny, and recognizes Miriallia from this encounter. This one felt a little more humorous, but I still don't feel like it's as funny as it could be. 


	11. Mission: Possible

Disclaimer: 'Tis but thy rights that are my enemy.

* * *

Miriallia fingered the blades she held in her hands, wondering if she should buy them before she contaminated them, or if she should leave that until after she had found her victims. After much consideration, she decided it was for the best that she waited until later to purchase them. 

Kira described the story to his partners in crime with as much detail he could manage, thoroughly enjoying the looks of awe he got from his friends. Once he finished retelling the story for the fourth time, he decided it was time for them to move on to the next challenge. Tolle agreed, having gotten sick of the story halfway through the second telling. It took a bit of persuasion, but they managed to convince Sai and Kuzzey to give it up as well. It was time to commence their next operation. This one would have to have a time limit since it was unlikely they would get bored of it, and it could go on for quite some time otherwise. After much discussion, they agreed on five minutes. That meaning they had to be back at the base in five minutes, not stop their fun in five minutes. Anybody who was late would be sent to the Miriallia of Terror, a punishment worse than death. The quartet split up, each going in opposite directions.

Tolle decided he would start the fun when he reached the automotives department. Clasping his hands together in the shape of a gun, he pressed himself against a wall. Looking around, he started humming the Mission: Impossible theme song to the best of his ability as he darted across the aisle to press against the opposite shelf. Looking around some more, he scurried down the aisle into the open. He continued his haphazard movements as he scampered towards house wares.

Sai ducked behind a rocking chair and waited a few seconds before poking his head up to see if anybody was around. Not seeing anybody, he dashed around the chair, across the aisle and tried to hide behind a rather thin lamp. To any bystander he would have looked like he was trying to be five again. Peeking out from behind the lampshade, he surveyed his surroundings, and once deeming it safe, he started whistling the Mission: Impossible theme song. He kept up his sporadic movements, trying to seem as suspicious as possible.

Kuzzey took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Things like this always got him so excited. Stealing a look from behind the hanging fabric that was his haven, he saw the coast was clear. He was about to leave his hiding spot when he thought how strange it would be to see somebody _by them selves _running around the fabric section humming a theme song from a movie that had been made before the Cosmic Era. It was all he could do to keep from bursting into laughter.

Kira leaned against the shoe rack, keeping an eye open. There was a mother trying to push some hideous pink shoes with flowers onto her seven-year-old son, who was trying his best to get away. Poor kid, mother must have really wanted a girl. Deciding it was the perfect time to act, he dashed across the open aisle as fast as he could, hoping to appear as no more than a blur to anybody who saw him. Once he had made his way to gardening, he started humming as loud as he possibly could, while hiding behind an over-sized ceramic pot. Peeking out, he did a perfect roll across the aisle before ducking behind a lawnmower. Doing a few more rolls and other moves he had taken strait from old movies, he looked at his watch and sighed. He only had 30 seconds to get back to the base. Ending his humming, Kira made his way back to the base.

Miriallia froze when she saw a brown and white blob push past her. Tolle. Grabbing her scissors and knife, she discreetly headed in the direction it had gone in. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

A/N: Not that funny, but meh. Only four chapters to go! Thanks to everybody whose supported me through this fic so far. I am eternally grateful.

I have completed a one-shot with Shinn and Miriallia meeting up after this, and it will be posted once I finish this fic.


	12. Funnel Trouble

Disclaimer: Just think how much the characters would suffer if I _did_ own them…

* * *

The boys met up at the base at around the same time, and didn't bother discussing their adventures, assuming they all had similar stories. Instead, they decided to get right down to business. They had just over an hour until the store closed, and four challenges left. Even if Miriallia didn't interfere, they would be hard pressed for time, and if she did, well; if she did they would have a problem. The next two pranks involved all four of them, and the last two could be done individually, so they couldn't split up and each take one. They agreed they would just have to wing it and hope all went well. Not bothering to go back into the base, they headed to the kitchenware aisles.

Miriallia resisted the urge to smack something. She had lost them. She had moved too slowly and Tolle had managed to get away. Glancing at her watch, her eye twitched. The store would be closing in an hour, and that meant the boys would be rushing to get everything done, and _that_ meant the store would be in total chaos for the next hour. She had to stop them. Castration wasn't possible if they were in the custody of security. She would just have to work quickly.

The Quartet of Trouble Makers (QTM for short) were examining all the household items they could find, looking for the perfect something. "FOUND IT!" Tolle cried. The other three rushed over to him. Sure enough, he had. There they were, standing in front of a wall of funnels. This challenge probably wouldn't scare others as much as it would amuse the QTM. Kira took the initiative; taking two medium sized funnels and, while resisting the urge to laugh, held them up to his chest. While doing so, he strutted up and down the aisle, posing for his friends who were trying their hardest not to laugh. Tolle took the two largest funnels he could find, and joined Kira. Sai and Kuzzey jumped into the fun as well. Tolle grabbed the smallest funnel he could find and left one of his large ones there, giving himself two rather different sized 'funnel breasts'.

Shinn walked towards the stationary department. Mayu had accidentally left her cell phone there, and being rather attached to the thing had asked him to go get it. He was almost there when he heard some insane laughter coming from the next aisle over. Deciding to check it out, he poked his head around, and was stunned by what he saw. There were three boys laughing at the fourth, who seemed to be holding something up to his chest. He was posing like a supermodel. Shinn recognized the boy who was posing from somewhere. He racked his memory to find it, and then it clicked. He was the one who had dropped Miriallia and ran. Shinn shook his head to clear it. What he was looking at could only be described as psychotic. He turned around and headed back to the stationary aisle. Grabbing the pink phone, he headed to the exit.

Miriallia sighed. The boys were nowhere to be found. This was by far the longest they had gone without checking with her, although, that could because they knew her well enough to know she was plotting something of her own. Walking towards the snacks section in the hopes of finding some comfort food, she was jarred from her thoughts when she almost collided with a white form. Looking up, she saw for the third time that day, the boy with the cute white hat. "Shinn. I- uh, what are you still doing here?"

She was still there? And still holding the scissors and knife. He was glad he hadn't been the one to piss her off. "My sister left her phone here. I had to run back and pick it up." He explained. She smiled when he told her that. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm still looking for those crazy friends of mine. Maybe you've seen them? There would be four of them, doing something crazy and acting like animals?" Everything suddenly made sense. She was looking for the crazy boys with funnels, and she was mad at the one who had dropped her. Not that he could blame her. She had appeared to be tied up with a dog leash. He would be pretty mad if someone had tied him up like that. "Um, I think I have. They were over by the kitchen stuff." He explained, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thanks so much!" She said gratefully before running off in the direction he'd pointed her in.

Tolle grinned as he collapsed in the base. Somebody who worked there had started yelling at them and chased them away, but it had been worth it. They would have to remember that one for next time.

* * *

I think I once again made Shinn and Miriallia click to well. I guess it could almost be considered a crush (Shinn likes Miriallia, probably one-sided)

Not as muchhumor as I hoped for.


	13. Pick Me!

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would've dropped out of school, moved out and be sitting on a lot of cash. Not only that, but I'd be Japanese.

* * *

Tolle, Kuzzey, Kira and Sai now faced an important decision. They could either use the base for this one and find a new one for the last two pranks, or they could leave the base and keep it. The answer seemed obvious, but it wasn't quite that simple. The clock was ticking, and that meant Miriallia would be looking for them, and she knew where their base was. They couldn't leave it for just that reason alone, so they could make their own reason. They didn't want to leave the base they knew and loved, but they didn't want to be found by Miriallia either.

Miriallia felt like ripping something to shreds. They had escaped again. She had arrived at the aisle Shinn had pointed her to only to find an old, angry saleslady picking up some funnels and muttering something about boys being arrogant, self-centered, pigheaded, idiots who had absolutely no respect. Miriallia had found herself agreeing with the old lady. So she was back to square one. She was getting closer to them. She could feel it. She would just miss them by a few minutes each time. Time. Looking at her watch her need to shred something returned with even more fire. They had forty-five minutes until closing. She had to stop them. It was a matter of national security! She knew that if they would have something terrible planned for what they would do last, something that would definitely get them kicked out. She had to get to them before then.

After much civilized discussion, (Civilized meaning 'discussion' that consisted of yelling, kicking, screaming, and otherwise trying to support their opinions) they agreed (agreeing meaning knocking Kuzzey out and blackmailing Sai) to abandon the base. So, after slapping Kuzzey lightly on the cheek until he woke up, he and Sai were sent to scout for a new base while Kira and Tolle would pull the next prank. So off went the two who had suffered considerably to find a new home for the QTM while the other two stayed to prey on unsuspecting shoppers.

A girl with short dirty blonde hair restrained with a black makeshift headband wandered around the clothing section trying to find the perfect thing to wear to the concert she was playing at that night. Wal-Mart didn't seem like the best place to find anything even remotely punk, but she only had an hour until she had her sound-check and it was the only store that was open. She had everything planned out, until she had learned that chains weren't permitted at the concert, even for the bands, so her whole outfit had been ruined. Digging through everything she could find, shuddering at most of it, and wanting to burn the rest, she sighed. It was hopeless. Her planned outfit had consisted of a white tank top underneath a corset made mainly of chains and a bit of black material along with black bondage pants with a chain belt had been shot down by security when she had tried to get in a few minutes prior. Why hadn't anybody informed her of the regulations earlier? She refused to simply remove the corset and belt, insisting that she had to wear something totally extreme. She played with the lip ring she had inserted herself a few weeks before, something she always did when she was nervous. This wasn't good. Not at all. Flipping through the clothes she prayed she could find something,although the chances of finding something punk in any department store were almost non-existant.If worse came to worse, she could always borrow something from her band's manager/keyboardist/backup guitarist, but she would have to be really desperate to do that, after all, the manager/keyboardist/backup guitarist was a lot taller than her, and she didn't like baggy clothes that much. She was about to leave when she heard something coming from one of the racks. Curious, she moved closer. It was coming from a rack she hadn't examined yet. Flipping through it, she screamed when one of the shirts started shaking, and yelling "PICK ME! PICK ME!" Not wasting any time, she ran out of the store and hopped into her car, heading towards her manager/keyboardist/backup guitarist's house.

Tolle and Kira had been expecting a lot of things, but a scream hadn't been one of them. They ran out of their former base and over to a waiting Kuzzey and Sai.

* * *

A/N: The girl was based off one of my friends. She seems really tough and everything, but the stupidest things make her scream. I was (am?) the manager/keyboardist/backup guitarist in our imaginary band. It exists, although we're missing a drummer and have never had a single practice, so, yeah, we're cool. 


	14. The Voices Don't Like You

Disclaimer: All I own are the clothes on my back… and on my floor. Yeah, My room's messy. So sue me… … … … WAIT! I didn't mean that!

* * *

Second last chapter! Thank you so much to everybody who has supported me throughout this fic! It makes me so happy to know people actually like my story. :Huggles to all: Here, have a virtual cookie.

The new base was in the greenhouse. You had do crawl under a table covered in potted plants of all different kinds and then go under a tarp to get to it, but it was a lot more spacious and private than the last one. Kira was quite amused. Who would have thought a girl dressed almost entirely in chains and who had a lip ring would scream at the idea of talking clothes?

Miriallia was clutching the knife and scissors so hard she thought for a moment she might break the handle. She had gotten the brilliant idea to go back to the clothes rack she'd been tied up in, only to find it deserted. It was like the boys were always two steps a head of her. She needed a plan. A good plan.

They had discussed their next prank. It had been harder to find a volunteer since they all knew Miriallia would be on the prowl, royally pissed off and most likely armed. Eventually they had convinced Sai to go out and pull it. They were down to the last 20 minutes. Crunch time. After a few threats and words of encouragement, Sai grudgingly left the fort, muttering something about how he would rat them out if he was caught. He meandered around the store, hoping it would happen soon. He hated these ones, the ones where he had to wait for them to take action. With these ones, he couldn't just get it over with. He kept on wandering, occasionally pretending to browse, until he heard the 'ding of the speaker system. It was action time.

"Attention shoppers." The voice addressed its customers. Sai started to force a scared look on his face, and started to lean forward to drop onto his knees. "The store will be closing in fifteen minutes." Sai cried out, and grabbed his head drawing the attention of a few bystanders.

"No! Not again! Not the voices again!" He practically screamed, almost sounding as if he was in pain.

"Please make your final purchases before that time is up." As soon as the announcement was over, Sai stood, brushed himself off, waved at the small crowd that had gathered, and marched confidently to the greenhouse.

* * *

A/N: Extremely short and late chapter and I'm sorry,but I have an excuse. I got writers block. Halfway through the second last chapter, I got writers block. I honestly felt like punching myself. If pained me. I promise the next chapter will be out before next Saturday. I already have the epilogue written out, so I just have to type it. It will be attached to the last chapter, not a separate one. I write most of this in English instead of paying attention. My teacher doesn't notice, so it's all good. 


	15. Odd Endings and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Didn't you know? I do own them. You know, I can _totally_ afford it with my $500 I have saved up. What couldn't I buy with that/sarcasm

A/N: Final chapter! I'm so excited. Hopefully I'll be able to finish Your Revolution is a Joke soon. I'm only planning to post 2 more chapters for that. The one-shot will be out tomorrow.

* * *

…Right now, I have 4 hits to chapter 14, but 5 hits. How does that work?

Review/alert/favorites shout-outs!

Mew Tatsu, Rising Dragon, QUEENPaul, Spicy Shani, Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe, Jackie-88-ac, Cagalli Yula Atha, Random Person (anon.), TheBetanWerecat, Advent Griever, Dark.retreat, LyokianDestiny, tall person (anon.), Wave Singer, N/A (anon.), Shadow Queen8, GoddessforshortStar, MXC –the show- rocks my socks, Demo-san, xrandii, DearkaxMiri4eva, kiyyt-the-muffin-headed-kitten (anon.), Sunflower Seeds, JC-Athie, Jinxie-the-Thief, lady emeralda, XxSpellSongxX, athrunfan, Ken Wise, Yukimi noh Daiomoru.

Thank you all so much once again! Now, onto the last chapter.

* * *

Once Sai got back, the QTM wasted no time in preparing for their last prank of the day. This would take skill, prestige, dexterity, bravery, valor, and speed. Oh yes, this would be a prank to be remembered. They agreed that the three who would not perform the prank would be on guard duty to ensure safety from the dreaded, Malicious Miriallia. So that left the final question. Who was capable of pulling off the prank? When they had asked, Kuzzey had quickly refused, and Sai hadn't seemed too keen either. So it was down to two of them.

"I think Tolle should be on guard duty." Kira began, causing Tolle to groan. "After all, Miriallia wouldn't want to do too much damage to him. Think of it, Tolle is to Miriallia as a purse is to normal girls."

"Did you just call her abnormal?" Sai questioned timidly. If only she knew half the things that were said about her when she was gone.

"Did you just call me an accessory?" Tolle asked, sounding aggravated. Kira simply nodded slightly to both Tolle and Sai. "I think you just sealed your fate, Kira." Tolle told him with a smirk. "If Miriallia saw three, you could simply tell her this and I'm sure she'd stay far away from me, that is, assuming you ran away from me." The other two liked the idea of Miriallia leaving them alone, and quickly agreed with Tolle. Sai accesor- sorry, said _teen_ was grinning like a Cheshire cat and pushing the others out the… entrance?

Miriallia was getting desperate. She had heard rumors of some crazy four-eyes in the other side of the store, but hadn't bothered to investigate, knowing all to well he would be long gone by the time she got anywhere near the place. Instead, she wracked her brain for any clues they might have dropped that could lead her to their next plan. She drew a blank. If they got away with whatever they were planning, there would be hell to pay. Instead of investigating what she was sure a scene caused by Sai, she made her way to the checkouts to purchase her weapons of choice. It had been rather expensive, but that only made her feel more need to put them to good use.

Kira, Sai and Kuzzey had been sent to inconspicuous places around the clothing area, and had all memorized warning signals to alert the others if they saw Miriallia. Tolle easily managed to sneak past the lady sitting at the counter next to the changing rooms, and quietly marched in. He slammed the door just loud enough to alert the lady of his presence. He heard heavy footsteps, and eventually saw some god-awful shoes positioned under the door. She had come to investigate. There was a rapping on the door, followed by a raspy 'Whose in there?'. A few muttered curse words and a trip back to the counter to grab the keys later, she returned to the door.

"I'm coming in." She warned.

"Wait!" Tolle exclaimed, preparing. He needed more time. "I'm almost done. Just a little longer." He told her, hoping she'd go away. He hadn't planned for her to investigate, but plans could be changed. He waited until he heard her shuffle away until he opened his mouth. He was extremely nervous, and aware that he was going to have to run like the wind to get out of there without security catching him. "THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" He yelled as loudly as he could, before ripping the door open, shutting it as quietly as possible, and running.

Whatever excitement she'd been expecting that day, having somebody mistake the change rooms for the washrooms hadn't been one of them. She swore loudly before grabbing her keys and toddling towards the room that had been occupied. She was too busy cursing and yelling to notice the four figures running at top speed away from the clothing department.

Kira pulled the others towards the exit after he noticed an unmistakable copper head by the exit. Could she have had better timing? It was doubtful. As the quartet ran past, Tolle grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her out of the store, quickly figuring out how to angle his arm just right so whatever sharp object she had in her hand wouldn't hit him.

* * *

**Epilogue **(set sometime after Athrun comes aboard the Archangel)

Miriallia stared out the viewing window towards the planes of wherever they were on Earth. The Archangel had landed for a short while, and she had been re-playing all her favorite memories of her times with… with _him._ She hadn't had much time to do that after he'd… after he'd died. They had been in constant battle. Back then, before any of this happened, she would have given anything for an adventure such as this. Now, she would give anything to have those days back. But nothing could bring him back, and it hurt her so much to know she'd never be able to see his face again, never be able to hold him, or laugh with him –or at him-, knowing she'd never be able to yell at him, or curl up with him. Miriallia was so lost in thought she didn't notice the soft hiss of the door as it slid open, or the murmurs of the others in the room. She didn't notice anything until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and looked up. It was only Kira.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked softly, trying not to ruin the quiet peace of the room. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the window.

"Remembering." She whispered. It was only after they had remained like that for a few moments that she became aware of the other presences in the room.

"We were told we could disembark for awhile. Apparently, there's a city not to far away. Would you like to come along? We could maybe get some real food, and do some shopping or something." Miriallia raised an eyebrow, as if she was asking if he was kidding.

"And who all would be going?"

"Athrun, Dearka, and Sai." Miriallia was convinced he was joking. If anything, that group would be worse than the original QTM.

"No. Way." She said firmly. Dearka stepped forward at that.

"Why not?"

"Last time I went shopping with Kira and Sai, I would up tied to a clothes rack with a dog leash." She told him, trying to appear as annoyed as possible.

"Sounds kinky." Dearka told her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head at him and turned back to Kira who looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. Great. She had reminded him. He put an arm around her shoulder, and rather forcefully escorted her out.

"You mean you didn't have fun?" He asked, almost sounding shocked. "Those were some of the best times we ever had." She growled and tried to shake his arm off her shoulder but he held fast. Dearka came around the other side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as well. She groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: I didn't like the actual prank part as much as I thought I would, but I'm quite happy with the epilogue. I hope you liked my story!

It's so sad knowing it's over. I had so much fun writing it. Don't forget, the one-shot will be posted tomorrow. Check it out. Although, it does have some Miriallia/Shinn stuff, so if you hate non-cannon pairings, I guess you should skip it.


End file.
